Broken and The Journey To Healing
by Princess Winter Rose
Summary: (Fem Naruto) Naruto has just revealed that all the Rookie 9 have ever known about her was a lie. She was an ANBU Captain, the youngest ever, sent to infiltrate the Academy on orders of the Village Council and the Hokage. Her mission: Protect the Last Loyal Uchiha. Now that the mission is over she has been given a new one to the Outer Lands. What's a broken girl to do?


It was a peaceful and quiet morning in Konohagakure no Sato. In the Kage's office of this village, the Hokage, the Sandaime sat in his chair at his desk holding a small book known as the Bingo Book turned to a specific page dedicated to the one he thought of as a granddaughter. It read as follows:

Bingo Book Entry

Name: ANBU Kitsune

Alias: Crimson Maelstrom Kitsune

Age: 12 years old

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Gender: Female

Rank: SS-Rank

Before the page could be read further it was at this point a soft swoosh could be heard. When the Sandaime looked up there bowing before him in front of his desk kneeled the Konoichi in question. The one he had been reading about just before. "Mission complete, Hokage-sama" she spoke softly but firmly. Just as she spoke these words a knock was heard at the door. Now normally the Sandaime would dismiss his ANBU Captain Konoichi and turn to deal with this new matter that was landing on his lap. But this was not what happened this time. "Come in" the Hokage spoke. Knowing that she could not move until told to or dismissed the Konoichi remained as she was not moving a muscle. The door opened up to reveal four adults and 8 kids each one bearing a Hitai-ate on their person with the four adults each wearing a flak jacket with one different than the others to signify the different ranks. They all entered the room closing the door behind them and gathered just behind the ANBU member kneeling before the Hokage obviously awaiting their orders. "ANBU Captain Kitsune rise and come stand beside me" the Sandaime Hokage ordered. "Hai, Hokage-sama" the soft and firm but beautiful sounding female voice replied. The, now confirmed the others, Konoichi stood to the left of the Hokage's desk facing the group of people before her. "ANBU Captain Kitsune remove your mask" the Sandaime ordered. At hearing the order the Konoichi tensed but quickly complied. "…Hai, Hokage-sama…"she answered almost reluctantly as she lifted her hands and slowly removes her mask and bandana to reveal the person it hides. She first removed her bandana that revealed luscious long blond hair that falls almost to the floor then removes her mask to reveal a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek and…wait a minute. 'Three whisker marks on each cheek? That could only be…' everyone thought. Only one soul was brave enough to ask. "N-Naruto?" the lone young big boned boy in the entire asked. As soon as that question was asked the Sandaime Hokage silently handed them a small little book known as a Bingo Book that was opened to a specific page. The page marked read as follows:

Bingo Book Entry

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze aka ANBU Kitsune

Alias: Crimson Maelstrom Kitsune and The Orange Flash

Age: 12 years old

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Gender: Female

Rank: SS-Rank

Abilities: Rasengan, Chakra Chains, Kage Bushins, Hirashin (most famous)

Weapons: A black Katana, a Glaive, a silver bow and arrow

Elemental Affiliation(s): Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton, Katon, Douton

Special: Daughter of The Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki, and The Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Princess, Apprentice and Goddaughter of both Jiraiya of the Sanin and Tsunade Senju, Summoner and Sage of the Toad, Fox, and Dragon Clans

Missions: S-Rank:61 A-Rank:58 B-Rank:56 C-Rank: 107 D-Rank: 500

Warning: Flee on Sight! Fist ever female to receive this warning! Second only to Minato Namikaze, her father!

This is what was seen on the page in the open Bingo Book handed to them silently by the Hokage. Now that it was revealed and confirmed that it was Naruto standing before all of them. At first they had been very shocked and quiet as if having a hard time digesting what they were reading it but after reading her entry it was as if the dam burst. "What?!" 7 voices could be heard shouting throughout the entire village. "Tch… Troublesome…" someone else could be heard mumbling. "There is no way that's all true! After all she's just the dobe!" a boy with two red fang like markings on each cheek and a small white puppy on his head yelled out. "Yeah, she's just Naruto-baka!" shrieked out a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair. "Yeah! Forehead's right!" shouted out a girl with long platinum blond hair in agreement causing the aforementioned girl to develop an eye twitch but for once stayed quiet about being called by that name. "Dobe…" said a boy with black hair with a red and white fan like crest on the middle of the back of his shirt to signify his clan. 'Just how strong are you?' the boy thought as he half listened to the others and everything else going on around him. "…N-naruto-c-chan…" whispered a girl with indigo hair and pupil less lavender eyes. Buzzing could be heard from the boy standing beside her even though he himself was quiet digesting what he had just learned about his former classmate. A big boned boy who would normally be snacking on chips at the moment just stood next to a lazy looking boy who had his long hair in a ponytail. He couldn't believe it. Everything he knew or what he thought he knew about his former classmate was wrong. The big boned boy turned to his best friend not even sure how to begin to process this information. "Shikamaru…?" the boy asked uncertainly. The big boned boy's best friend in question stood lazily to his right. The lazy boy with his hair in a ponytail was also thinking and processing this new information. Since a full explanation hadn't been given yet with this information he stood there and came up with several theories on the fly. He would have come up with more as he stood there lazily and quietly until the clearing of a throat could be heard. Finally everyone, some grudgingly, quieted down and turned to face an old man wearing white robes and a red hat with the kanji of fire on it seated at his desk. Standing just to the left of the desk in which this old man, the Hokage, sat was a girl of some height with long blond hair almost reaching the floor, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker like marks on each of her cheeks. This was the friend in question. The girl that they all thought they knew was standing there in full ANBU garb sans her mask which was in her kunai pouch. Hell she wasn't just any old member of ANBU according to her standard ANBU tattoo and what their Hokage just told them she was an ANBU Captain. The girl they thought they had always known would have immediately yelled at them angrily for not believing the information the old man, their Hokage, had just told them immediately. But this was not the girl they thought they knew they all had to remind themselves. This girl stood seemingly casually with her feet slightly apart and arms crossed behind her back staring at them with no emotion what so ever upon her face not once reacting to the taunts as she would have once upon a time but that was not the girl before them. The eight shocked Genin's Jounin sensei's that had up until now stood quietly next to each other behind them all also digesting this new revelation could see differently when looking at the girl before them especially the man with silver hair and only one eye visible with the other covered by his Hitai-ate having been a former ANBU captain himself. She was tense as if waiting for an attack on her person or her Hokage. Though she stayed perfectly still her hands though having not been moved at all not even a twitch probably itched to be placed just in reach of her kunai pouch in case of attack. Said silver haired man wonders how in the nine levels of hell did he fall for her act, the metaphorical mask she put on in order to succeed in and complete her mission. He was a former ANBU Captain for Kami's sake. 'How did I not know?! How could I not know?!' he thought to himself mentally kicking himself. '…Because I didn't look underneath the underneath' he just answered himself mentally. He sighed mentally and looked down on the floor with his visible eye. '…Because I didn't care enough about her to bring myself to do it' he again answered mentally again ashamed of himself. The two other Jounin in the room were no better. To the only female in the room with ink black wavy hair and red eyes the girl in front of them all had always been "THAT girl". She hadn't even given her a second thought in all the time she had known of her existence unless someone brought her up and every time they did it was something negative. So that painted the woman's picture of the girl even if it was false. The other male Jounin in the room who was the Hokage's son at one time even thought of her as "THAT Demon Brat" just like the rest of the village. It was only after meeting her at the insistence of his father did he finally stop thinking like that. But seeing the girl in front of him like this he just couldn't put the young girl he met and finally saw as a child and not a demon in her place. After all if his father, the Hokage, was to be believed it was shortly after they had met that her training had started and she was inducted into ANBU about four months later. "Yes, everything I have just told you is true. Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze is the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage. She is the Goddaughter and apprentice of both Jiraiya of the Sannin and Tsunade Senju as well as Tsunade's cousin since Tsunade is ¼ Uzumaki. This makes her related to both the Shodai Hokage and Nidaime Hokage. And that is just for Konohagakure. After all she is from the Main and Royal line of the Uzumaki Clan and directly related to the Shodai Uzukage and Nidaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed. Like her mother before her she is known as the Uzumaki Princess. Princess and Daimyo of all of Uzushio. She is also the third jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune like her mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and the Shodai Hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki before her. It is thanks to her that the village still stands and is not being destroyed by the fox. After all only an Uzumaki from the Main and Royal line can hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within them and it ends with Naruto here. She graduated the Academy at the age of 5 top of the class and became a Chunin that very same year. She was entered into ANBU at the age of 6 and became an ANBU Captain at the age of 9 the same year she became a Jounin. It was after returning from completing a particularly dangerous mission that she returned to the news that her sempai, Itachi Uchiha, had massacred the entire Uchiha Clan down to one child who was his younger brother, Sasuke. That betrayal made her withdrawn and focused only on missions and training. She locked everyone out closing her heart so she would not be hurt and betrayed again and continued to complete dangerous A and S-Rank solo missions one right after the other. I was afraid she would burn out since she was pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was then that the Village Council and I had a meeting to discuss how best to protect the one who became known as The Last Loyal Uchiha. During the meeting it was suggested by my advisors that we place someone undercover at the Academy to better protect young Sasuke. Just like me my advisors also care about Naruto and worried about her health deteriorating as she was currently going. So they and I came up with Naruto's new mission: Protect The Last Loyal Uchiha. Naruto was to infiltrate the Academy with a predetermined "mask" if you will in hopes of not only to get you all to be more at ease with her but also to help her gain friends her own age as well. She was to not only guard young Sasuke but make sure he stayed loyal to the village by making him see he could grow strong and gain the power he wanted here. Her mission was to start your second year of the Academy and last until the end of the Genin team she was assigned to's first C-Rank mission. That would be a suitable time frame to ensure young Sasuke could now protect himself and was loyal. And now her mission is complete. I gathered you all here to explain to you Naruto's mission and identity and why you won't see her around anymore on a daily bases since you all are the ones who most interact with her." As the Hokage spoke a man who stood forgotten just behind the three Jounin stood deep in thought. He had long brown hair put up in a ponytail and a scar across his nose. He couldn't believe it. "Naruto…" he whispered. He had a hard time believing it when she first was ordered by their Hokage to remove her ANBU mask in front of them. Since she was so serious, quiet, and still he had at first thought it was a Genjutsu and tried to dispel it several times. When nothing had changed he had just stared with his mouth hanging open. As he read her Bingo Book entry and started to hear about her mission with a predetermined metaphorical "mask" his eyes widened. The entire time she was masquerading as "his student" he had no idea. He had no idea at all that she was anything but what she at first glance appeared. That made him look down in shame since he realized he didn't even take the time to look twice at her to see if how she acted was just a "mask". "Iruka-sensei?" a voice asked softly in a musical tone. Iruka looked up to see who spoke when he found that it was Naruto. Everyone especially the Genin quieted down and stopped whispering amongst each other at first hearing her voice. "Please do not be ashamed at not picking up that what you were shown was a "mask". I am good at what I do. One of the areas I specialize in is infiltration after all" Naruto spoke softly with no emotion what so ever upon her face. She stood proudly before them not as their fellow former classmate but as a tried and true ANBU Captain. No one knew what to say in response to this statement. The lazy boy with his hair in a ponytail just stood there with a thoughtful look on his face as he came up with more theories. "Would you like to share with all of us what is on your mind, Shikamaru-san?" Naruto asked her voice sounding musical still with once again no emotion upon her face. Shikamaru, the boy addressed, flinches slightly at hearing the girl he considered a friend address him like a total stranger. He admits to himself he missed hearing her call him "Shika". Shikamaru let out a sigh and then looked Naruto in the eye almost looking away immediately when he saw the cold look in them, almost. "Just comparing the girl I knew to the one in front of me" he admits. Naruto just looks him in the eye with no change to her what so ever. "Must it be explained again, Shikamaru-san? The girl you, you all, thought you knew does not exist. She was but a figment made to fit the predetermined metaphorical "mask" I was to bear in order to complete my mission. After all would you be more at ease with me as you see before you or the prankster loving "dobe" who wore her heart on her sleeve that you all that you all thought you knew inside and out?" Naruto's musical voice explained. "You have an IQ of over 200 Shikamaru-san. Put it to use" Naruto said softly. The mocking tone almost heard being woven into her words. Shikamaru looks down at that losing his lazy façade to those who know how to look as he hears her speak. "Hey you can't talk to him like that!" yelled out the only other blond in the room. The platinum blond was furious. 'How dare she mock Shikamaru after having lied to us all?!' she thought to herself furiously. "Yeah! My mother was right about what she told me when I was 9 years old! You are nothing but a demon!" yelled out the girl with bright bubblegum pink hair. As soon as the words escaped the bright bubblegum pink haired girl's lips the look on the Hokage's face turned from the usual kind and grandfatherly look the Genin had always known to murderous and furious. The Hokage was pissed as hell that someone of his village, a Council Woman on the Civilian Side no less, broke his law. "ANBU!" he ordered loudly. As soon as the order was shouted not only did the ANBU called stand at attention before the Hokage but Naruto herself immediately sprung from being at ease to attention herself as she stood beside the Hokage's desk. "Yes Hokage-sama?" the three ANBU and Naruto all asked as one. "Take Civilian Council Woman Haruno to Anko and Ibiki! Now! She has broken my law. ANBU Captain Kitsune remain here. You are dismissed!" the Hokage shouted. "Yes Hokage-sama!" was the response from the four. "You can't do tha-!" shouted the bright bubblegum pink haired girl. "Sakura! Enough!" shouted out the silver haired man with the Hitai-ate over his eye seriously. "But Kakashi-sensei!" the girl known as Sakura complained. "That is enough Genin Haruno!" the man, Kakashi Hatake, ordered. The girl quieted down immediately as the three ANBU that were summoned immediately leave to go to complete their task as Naruto stayed where she is standing at attention as ordered. "At ease ANBU Captain Kitsune, Naruto, at ease." "Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto responds almost robotically having put up her walls again at having been called a demon once again as she once again stands with her feet slightly apart and both hands behind her back. The Hokage, Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, internally sighs as he notices Naruto once again bring up her walls. He hated watching her close off from the world again. He looks over all the paperwork on his desk as he tries to find something anything that he could do to help her when he sees it. It was a mission made by an old friend that he hadn't seen for many years to the Outer Lands. His old friend, Umika Tsukino nee Albarn, had put in a mission request to send someone to protect her heiress. He was originally going to send one of the older Jounin but the request also stated that her heiress needed someone her own age since she was systematically almost completely broken with almost no support system thanks to her parents and younger brother who had been raised to treat her like dirt. It was as if Kami herself had placed this mission on his desk with her own divine hands. 'That's it!' the Hokage thought. Though it hurt him to have to send her so far away, for so long, and with and indefinite time line this was for the best. This village was toxic to her and was breaking her almost as much as his old friend's heiress's family was doing to the girl she would be sent to protect. The Sandaime Hokage cleared his throat causing all attention to turn to him. "Do not crucify Naruto for her mission. She did as she was ordered" he stated. As he speaks he looks at the people standing before him and sees all but four of the Genin looking betrayed or disgusted and sighs sadly. Only the Genin Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata and Jounin Asuma and Jounin Kakashi appeared to be on Naruto's side with Jounin Kurenai being neutral since she did not know Naruto personally at all. 'Even Iruka who I thought I could trust with her looked at her betrayed. He could break her.' The Sandaime thought sadly. Sure enough Naruto was almost completely retreated behind her walls. 'This mission is for the best. Maybe the heiress she is sent to protect and Naruto can heal each other.' The Sandaime Hokage thought. "ANBU Captain Kitsune!" the Hokage ordered. Naruto immediately sprung to attention. "Yes Hokage-sama?" she answered in a dead voice that had everyone wincing badly. The Genin that normally bad mouthed her or picked on her finally realized what they had done. They had broken her. "Your next mission will be assigned to you here before those of the mission you completed last. Your mission should you choose to accept it will take you to the Outer Lands. There you will be guarding and protecting the heiress to Umika Tsukino nee Albarn. This mission will extend for an indefinite amount of time. Details will be given in private should you take this mission. Will you accept ANBU Captain Kitsune?" The Hokage explained for all the room to hear. Everyone hopes she says no but they all wince badly as they hear her answer. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I accept this mission" Naruto answers her musical voice still sounding dead. "Very well. The rest of you are all dismissed." The Hokage says. 'Troublesome…' Shikamaru thought. "I volunteer to go with Naruto on this mission" Shikamaru says seriously before anyone can even move. "Huh?!" shouted the other seven at once again. Even Iruka, the Jounin, the Hokage, and Naruto herself are surprised thought Naruto doesn't show it. "Are you sure of this Shikamaru-kun?" Shikamaru stands tall, proud, and serious before the Hokage looking him in the very eye and answers only one word. "Yes" Shikamaru said.


End file.
